This proposal is divided into five parts: 1) review and evaluation of current undergraduate curriculum content related to transfusion medicine (TM); 2) development of a curriculum integrated with respect to TM, without major changes in allotted department time but rather by using TM-related topics as a focus for biochemical, physiological, pathologic and pharmacologic teaching; 3) from this review and curriculum development, preparation of an instructional program for house officers and practicing physicians; 4) promotion of opportunities for research in the area of TM with the goal of recruiting new teachers and investigators into the field; 5) thru all of the above, promotion of interdisciplinary contact in education and research between faculty so as to provide greater awareness of TM as a discipline and improve individual knowledge and skills of faculty. The objectives are to develop a comprehensive and enduring curriculum in TM at the University of Vermont that will affect medical students, graduate trainees and community physicians. The unique nature of the region should allow for parts of these programs to be applied at other regional institutions, including another medical school. In addition, the educational skills of the P.I. and colleagues should be enhanced. Finally, it is expected that the rotation of students and house officers through the blood center and the development of research opportunities for them will promote TM as a practice/research career for increased numbers of physicians. The joint research venture between the U. of Vermont and the VT-NH Red Cross Blood Services will be a primary vehicle for this latter effort, important in view of the rapidly changing technology in the field of TM.